Talk:Automated repair station
Article title The title of this article doesn't fit the article itself. Perhaps it should be moved to Automated repair station or the like? Or is this article even needed? -- From Andoria with Love 01:11, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) I went ahead and moved the article to a more suitable name. -- From Andoria with Love 01:24, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I saw this while I was at work and had decided to move it to the very same name when I got home, but you beat me to it. Cheers! — THOR 01:27, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) LOL! Great Trek minds think alike, I guess. Cheers right back at ya! :) -- From Andoria with Love 01:46, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) The article should be updated with some technological details, such as its ability to adjust its docking tubes to fit new vessels and to change its atmosphere to suit a crew's needs. -- From Andoria with Love 03:07, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I'd also like to see a list of species seen hooked up to the brain machine. Jaf 12:24, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Origin I listened to Mike Sussman and Phyllis Strong's DVD commentary yesterday. It sounded to me like the placement of a model of the Nomad space probe in Travis' quarters was not a coincidence. Of course, DVD commentaries aren't canon, but a sidenote might be useful. Alex Peckover 07:40, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with some background info. Jaf 12:24, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf ::It would be useful if the speculation was cited though, and some exact quote from the commentary used, instead of the "it is possible" type speculative uncited statement that is currently on the page. If anyone has the DVD, please correct the bg note here and on the episode page. -- Pseudohuman 20:38, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Speculation :Since the station is easily able to interface with, and repair any alien technology it encounters, coupled with the lingering shot of the Nomad space probe we see in Travis' quarters, it is possible that the repair station was built by the same alien race which constructed the Tan Ru probe. Tan Ru was able to meld itself with Nomad (possibly intentionally) and repair the damage caused by their collision. ( ) Removed as it's speculation. — Morder 00:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see which alien in the repair station looked like a Vaadwaur - the note itself is pretty much original research unless it's shown that it is a Vaadwaur then it's a proper note that doesn't need to be qualified with "resembles" as well as the rest of the note, which is unencyclopedic... — Morder (talk) 23:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :The architecture of the central chamber of the repair facility is similar to devices created by the Iconian civilization, the facility may be of Iconian origin. Due to the facilities self-repairing mechanism, its age may be greater than it appears. Considering its technological level, it may even be a holdover from before the Iconian civilization reached its peak. :Also removed the above as speculation. -- 31dot 09:57, June 21, 2010 (UTC)